The invention relates to rollers for conveyor systems, and in particular to an internal drive conveyor roller system having a backstop, or anti-reverse movement check, and in which the backstop can be released in certain circumstances to allow reverse movement of the conveyor system.
Many conveyors are designed around a systems of conveyor chains or mesh screens, or in some cases, conveyor belts. These conveyor xe2x80x9cmediaxe2x80x9d may be supported on simple shafts on which may be mounted various forms of sprockets, or drive means for supporting the conveyor media. More advanced conveyor systems are known using enclosed and sealed drive rollers with the drive motors contained inside the rollers themselves.
The use of internal drives for the conveyor rollers is particularly advantageous in many situations where conveyors are required. In these systems the rollers usually carry a conveyor belt or conveyor chains or some similar supports, which run over the rollers and which carry load items or product to be conveyed.
Food product conveyors are a typical example where such internal drive rollers are used, although the invention is not restricted to such use.
The roller drives are located inside the drive rollers themselves, and are sealed, and are not liable to contamination from the product being carried, and furthermore the product itself will not be contaminated by the drive system, which may require lubricants, and which may accumulate dirt, if exposed.
In many situations, parts of the conveyor system will run level, but at other locations the conveyor system runs at an angle. In these locations the conveyor belts or chains are required to run along an uphill incline. In these cases if the incline conveyor is halted for any reason, the weight of product will tend to cause the incline conveyor to run in reverse. If this is allowed to occur, the product will move backwards and will accumulate at the bottom of the incline conveyor, and probably collect at the leading end of the preceding level portion of the conveyor system.
This will in most cases damage the load items or product and will cause downtime on the system while the problem is corrected. In order to prevent this from happening it is known to provide the incline conveyor, in one of the rollers, with what is known as a xe2x80x9cbackstopxe2x80x9d. This is simply a form of dog clutch or brake, which allows rotation in the forward direction, ie with the conveyor running up the incline, but prevents rotation in the reverse direction. By the use of this backstop device reverse movement of the incline conveyor cannot take place. If the conveyor system stops for any reason, the incline conveyor will simply remain stationary, without moving or slipping backwards.
While this device solves the problem of unwanted reverse movement, there are some cases where the operator of the conveyor system will want to override the backstop. The operator for whatever reason wishes to permit the conveyor to move in reverse. However the effect of the backstop is to prevent this altogether.
Clearly therefor in order to satisfy customer requirements it is desirable to provide a backstop which is normally engaged, and which thus prevents reverse movement, but which can be disengaged by the operator, in situations where he wishes the conveyor to move in reverse.
With a view to satisfying the foregoing requirements the invention s provides an internally-powered conveyor roller, of the type used for driving a conveyor medium in a first predetermined direction, and for preventing movement in a second direction opposite to the first and having roller means for carrying the conveyor medium, internal drive means for driving the roller means, one-way rotation means for permitting rotation of said roller means in one direction, and for preventing rotation in the opposite direction, and, said one way rotation means being moveable between engaged and disengaged positions, and when in said disengaged position, being inoperative to prevent reverse rotation of said roller means.
The invention further provides an internally powered conveyor roller having the foregoing advantages and wherein said roller means includes a cylindrical drum, and end discs closing each end of the drum, and motor means located within said drum.
The invention further provides an internally powered conveyor roller having the foregoing advantages and wherein said end discs incorporate hubs and mounting shafts extending through said hubs for mounting said roller means in position in a conveyor system.
The invention further provides an internally powered conveyor roller having the foregoing advantages and wherein said motor means drives said drum through reduction gear means within said drum.
The invention further provides an internally powered conveyor roller having the foregoing advantages and wherein said one-way rotation means includes a body member engageable with said motor drive means for controlling one way rotation thereof, and means for moving said body member into a disengaged position wherein said motor is free to rotate in either direction.
The invention further provides an internally powered conveyor roller having the foregoing advantages and wherein said body member is enclosed within a ring member and including rod means connected to said ring member and extending therefrom axially of said drum and through said disc member at one end of said drum, and means for operating said rod member to draw the same outwardly or to return it inwardly, thereby diseasing said body member from said motor shaft upon outward movement and re-engaging said body member with said motor shaft upon return movement of said rod member.
The invention further provides an internally powered conveyor roller having the foregoing advantages and wherein said body member is formed with spaced apart roll recesses and rolls moveably located in respective recesses, and said rolls moving inwardly within said recesses upon rotation in one direction, and said rolls moving outwardly of said recesses upon reverse movement, thereby contacting and binding against said ring member and preventing further such reverse movement.
The invention further provides an internally powered conveyor roller having the foregoing advantages and wherein said motor shaft is formed with a splined end portion and wherein said body member is formed with an internally splined recess for receiving said splined end, when in said engaged position.
The invention further provides an internally powered conveyor roller having the foregoing advantages and wherein a support shaft is secured to said disc member closing said drum at one end thereof, and said shaft member defining a hollow interior and wherein said rod member is located within said hollow shaft member.
The invention further provides an internally powered conveyor roller having the foregoing advantages and wherein said rod member is provided with means for grasping the outwardly extending portion of said rod member and manually drawing said rod member outwardly as aforesaid.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with more particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.